Through Emma's eyes
by MissyEvil
Summary: After the explosion our Mayor seems to have lost her sight temporarily. Henry desperately asks Emma to come help him out since the house is falling apart and Regina is getting herself into all sorts of situations. Mostly fluff. Will be three chapters now.
1. Chapter 1

**heyyy guys i'm back with a new story but it will only be two chapters so don't worry about my other story. This is just for fun. I also have some prompts from Tumblr so I'll work on them too as fast as I can. **

**But I hope you enjoy this one! Okay, off to sleep now :)**

**xx**

* * *

"…. You two can talk about jail time and juvie records, and maybe even your new association with Mr. Gold." Regina said as she descended the stairs, Emma following closely and rolling her eyes at the mayor's words.

"He's a snake, Miss Swan. You need to be careful who you get into bed with." The brunette said, smirking.

Emma frowned. "I'm not getting into bed with anyone, I'm just fighting fire with-"

Emma couldn't finish her sentence because before she even realized that something was wrong she and Regina were thrown back onto the stairs. She managed to get herself up again and looked in shock at the fire; for a split second, she didn't know what to do. That was, until she heard Regina's loud coughing and noticed that the brunette's leg was trapped between something. She hurried over and quickly moved the object, finding that harder than she had first thought. Finally she got the damn thing off and Emma stood up, trying to get the mayor to stand up too.

"All right. Come on. Let's go. We gotta get out of here." She said while keeping an eye on their way out; they didn't have much time.

"I can't move! You have to get me out!" Regina said, her voice louder than usual and Emma heard the panic in it. Quickly Regina grabbed her arm, not looking at Emma, but finding comfort in the fact that the blonde was there.

"Help me!" She exclaimed, and finally looked up at Emma.

The blonde just stood there, staring at her and for a second Regina thought that she was just going to leave her there. But then there was another explosion and Regina was knocked backwards again. She screamed out in pain when something hit her in the eye and before she even knew what was happening she was lifted off the ground and Emma was carrying her outside. She had her eyes squeezed shut but she knew that they were outside because suddenly oxygen found its way back into her lungs and it wasn't so hot anymore. Emma was panting and quickly put Regina back on the ground, the brunette immediately hissing in pain.

"Put me down gently, this-" She couldn't finish her sentence. Her eyes had opened automatically because of the pain but that's when she realized something was terribly wrong.

Emma, who had been talking to the fireman, turned and noticed Regina rubbing her eyes and staring straight forward. She looked panicked. Slowly she walked over and placed a hand on Regina's back. The brunette's entire body tensed up.

"Regina? What's wrong?" She asked as she stood in front of the mayor, trying to get her to look at her.

Slowly Regina opened her mouth and her eyes shifted, but she still wasn't looking at Emma.

"I can't see." She finally said and immediately closed her eyes again, only to open them just as fast. By the look on her face it wasn't helping.

"What do you mean you can't see?" Emma asked in concern and slight panic.

"I'm saying that I'm blind, Miss Swan." Regina said, slightly irritated. You didn't have to be a genius to notice that she wasn't as calm as she seemed.

Emma quickly called over one of the doctors on scene and guided Regina slowly towards the gurney. "Lie down." She said, pushing Regina backwards.

The brunette was startled and roughly grabbed the blonde's jacket. "Miss Swan! What are you doing! I can't see, _remember_."

Emma felt bad for Regina but she had to let her help her. "I know, but there is a gurney here. Trust me you can lean back and sit on it."

Slowly, Regina sat down, not letting go of the grasp she still had on Emma's jacket. Finally she was seated. Her eyes shifted again and this time they found the sheriff's face, though Emma was sure Regina didn't realize it.

"Thank you sheriff. You can go now." Her voice had dropped an octave and her cold look was back. Regina didn't want anybody to see her vulnerable or even hurt, now did she.

Emma raised an eyebrow at the brunette and tried to grab her arm. To her surprise, Regina pulled it back.

"Did you see that?" she asked, sounding hopeful suddenly.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Of course I didn't Miss Swan, I'm blind remember?" She sounded even more cold than before but Emma ignored it for now.

"But then why did you pull back?" She asked and it seemed that finally Regina realized that she had indeed pulled her arm back, not because she could see that Emma was reaching for it but somehow she had felt it. But surely she couldn't tell the blonde that.

"Coincidence." Was the only answer she gave Emma before she was moved into the ambulance.

* * *

Two days later

It was two days after the accident and Emma still hadn't heard a word from Regina. She only knew that she was still blind but it would go away in the next few days. Something called cortical visual impairment. Emma hadn't heard of it before but she was relieved that it meant that Regina's blindness would go away.

Suddenly something cracked and Emma turned her head.

"Did you hear that?" She asked and Mary Margaret, who had been doing the dishes, nodded.

"Yeah, what was that?" The school teacher asked and Emma shrugged. Slowly she got up from the bar stool she was sitting on and moved towards the bed, where the sound was coming from. As she got closer she could hear a voice.

"Hello, earth to Emma. Earth to Emma." The voice said and Emma frowned.

"What the –" She said, but before she could finish her sentence she noticed the walkie-talkie lying in the cabinet. She chuckled and picked it up from the shelf.

"Hello Henry." She said, still smiling.

The boy quickly lectured her about it not being acceptable to not have the walkie-talkie with her 24/7 before Emma told him to get on with whatever he was saying.

"Okay, well…. You need to come over." He said a bit awkward.

Emma frowned and Mary Margaret, who had walked closer to her roommate for a listen, pulled a face, showing that she also had no idea why Henry would say that.

"Why?" Emma asked and the boy was silent for a whole minute before the walkie-talkie finally cracked again and he spoke up.

"Because my mom is destroying the house… She's not a very good blind person, Emma." He whined and Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay then, I'll be right over but I don't think she'll be happy to see me."

Henry was silent and Mary Margaret stared at her, eyes wide. Finally it hit her and Emma pressed the talk button again.

"Oh right… well… hear me, then."

* * *

Only fifteen minutes later Emma knocked on the mansion's door. Henry was the one who opened it he looked flushed and stressed out.

"That bad?" She asked and he nodded as he let her into the house.

Emma's mouth dropped open. She was used to seeing the house super neat with not a single thing misplaced. But now..

Almost everything was knocked over, misplaced or dirty. She didn't know what to say so she just stared at her son, her mouth still open and her eyes wide.

"I know right."

He grabbed her hand and guided her to the kitchen. "Come on, I think she's cleaning."

"Cleaning?!" Emma said and he nodded.

"She thinks she has been cleaning the entire time."

Emma walked into the kitchen and she couldn't help but laugh at what she saw. The kitchen was even worse than the rest of the house; there were random objects lying everywhere and half eaten food was just lying on the table, next to plates. There was flour all over the floor and one of the chairs was knocked over. But the funniest thing of all was Regina. There she was dressed in, well whatever the hell that was… it seemed like the brunette had managed to wear pants over a red dress, and she was wearing the dress like it was a shirt.

Regina's head shot up at the loud laughter and she narrowed her eyes. Her other senses were a lot better since she had lost her sight and she could now easily recognize that laugh.

"Miss Swan, I don't remember inviting you." She said, her tone as formal as normal which caused Emma to laugh even harder.

She was truly sorry for Regina but she would have done the same if it was the other way around.

"You didn't." Emma finally managed to say as she walked closer to Regina, now noticing that her hair too was covered in flour.

"Henry did." She finished and her hand softly removed some of the flour from the dark locks. Regina was startled once again and moved away.

"Would you stop scaring me like that." She hissed and Emma softly apologized.

All three were silent for a moment and Regina slowly started to 'clean up' again. The blonde looked at her son, who only pointed his head towards Regina, encouraging her to continue.

"Well.. how can I help?" The sheriff asked, causing Regina to sigh in annoyance.

The mayor quickly turned on her heels but hadn't realized how slippery the floor was. She fell forward, yelling out in shock and bracing herself for the cold hard ground. She was surprised when warm arms caught her and Emma whispered sweetly in her ears.

"Don't worry, I got you." She said as she slowly pulled Regina back up on her feet.

Emma looked into Regina's shifting eyes and noticed that they were red. "Are you crying?" She asked carefully and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm not crying; my eyes are messed up, if you recall."

Right at that moment Henry interrupted. "Yeah, she's supposed to wear a bandage over them so that they can rest, it's not good for her to use them."

Regina closed her eyes and dropped her head… why did he have to say that? She hated the freaking bandage…

Emma smiled teasingly at Regina even though the brunette couldn't see it. "Does she now?" She said it in such a manner that Regina could hear the teasing in her voice.

Henry nodded and handed his biological mother the bandage. Slowly but carefully Emma moved it closer to Regina's face. When Regina felt the soft material she took a step back.

"Miss Swan! Do not even think-" She gasped when Emma's arm moved around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Shut up, Madam Mayor. This is for medical reasons."

Regina groaned but this time didn't struggle when Emma placed it over her eyes. When the blonde finished she leaned in closer to whisper in Regina's ear.

"You do realize you're wearing pants over a dress, right?"

The blush on the brunette's cheeks were enough of an answer and Emma smiled.

* * *

Later that evening Emma and Henry were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Regina had insisted on taking a shower; the blonde knew that it was partly because she wanted the bandage off but also because she needed some time away from a certain blonde who wouldn't leave her side for even a second.

Just when Emma though about going to the bathroom and asking if everything was okay, the brunette appeared in the living room, dressed in whatever the hell that was supposed to be. She was wearing a shirt that said 'I'M THE FUCKING MAYOR.' And she was wearing Hello Kitty pants.

"What are you wearing?" Emma asked, half laughing.

Henry looked at her and answered quietly, so that Regina couldn't hear it, not even with her improved hearing. "That once was a gift from Katherine, she hates it."

Regina just crossed her arms in front of her chest and spoke up, not having heard the conversation between her son and the sheriff. "I don't even care. I want to wear this."

Emma looked at Henry and raised an eyebrow. The boy nodded enthusiastically and Emma quickly took a picture with her phone. She had been secretly taking pictures all day, she really wanted to see the look on the brunette's face when she realized what her house and she herself had looked like today.

"Okay then." Emma said as Regina confidently moved in front of the couch and went to sit down, surprisingly on the empty spot.

"I need to put the bandage on again, okay?" Emma said and after some struggling from Regina they finally got it in place again.

They continued watching the movie for another thirty minutes, till Regina's complaining got too bad. Emma then quickly brought Henry to bed, much later than usual but whatever; it wasn't like Regina could see what time it was.

When she came downstairs again she noticed Regina wasn't in the living room anymore.

"God.." Emma groaned as she started searching for the mayor. She found her in the study, pouring some of her apple cider in... well anything but a glass.

"I can't have anything myself, but do you maybe want a drink? Since it seems like I'm stuck with you, I better make the best out of it." She said with an evil smirk as Emma took the glass out of her outstretched hand.

"Gee thanks Regina, I always have like just ice cubes without the liquor."

"Excuse me?" Regina answered, clearly no idea what was going on.

"Never mind." Emma said as she pretended to take a sip. "Wow this is really good!" Emma said, barely holding in her laughter.

Regina smiled knowingly. "I've been told it is, indeed."

Emma had to physically look away in order to hold in the laughter. "Well it's been getting late, let's say we get you to bed so that you can get some rest."

"Yes, I think it's time for you to go home Sheriff." Regina said, using her formal voice again.

Emma took the brunette's arm and turned her around, guiding her towards the stairs. "Oh I'm not going anywhere Regina, you need someone to watch you."

Regina quickly turned around, and Emma knew that if she could Regina would have given her an angry stare right now.

"I most certainly do not."

Emma took another quick look at Regina's outfit. "I think you do. Now, let's go."

* * *

Emma woke the next day by the sound of quick footsteps running into her room.

"Emma. Emma!" A weight dropped down on her and on instinct her body flew forwards and her eyes opened. "Ouch kid." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

The boy didn't even apologize. "I think you need to go check on my mom."

Emma immediately felt wide awake when she saw the concern on the boy's face. "Where is she?" She asked as she got out of bed and quickly stepped into her pants from yesterday.

"She uhm… she went to work, but not with her car!" the boy said when he saw the panic on his biological mother's face. "I told her not to go but she said that she was fine and that she would get her assistant to help her." Emma grunted and moved downstairs to get her car keys.

"Come on, I'm dropping you off at school and then I'm going to get your mom."

On the other side of town was Regina walking; she was about 70% sure that she was going the right way and that was good enough for her. She almost bumped into a lantern but finally she found the building and walked inside proudly, quickly finding the door that she thought was her office; it simply had to be. She was surprised that her assistant wasn't here yet, she must be early. She settled herself down behind her desk, finding it more messy than normal. Someone had been throwing stuff on it… now she had another person to yell at.

She heard someone entering her office and singing to herself. She frowned.

"Miss Blanchard?" She asked and the woman gasped and dropped something on the floor.

"What are you doing in my office?" Regina asked her as she folded her hands on her desk. The teacher just gaped at her before turning and running away.

Regina shook her head. When would this woman ever act normal?

Emma and Henry reached the school and before they could go inside, Mary Margaret came rushing towards them and stopped them. "Emma..You.. Regina.. Inside." The woman was panting and laughing but she was clearly trying to be serious.

"What?" Emma asked and now the woman just pointed towards the building. Emma took her son's hand and quickly they rushed inside, past all the other children.

When they entered the classroom Emma had to laugh again. There she was, Regina, sitting there like she owned the place.

"Sheriff, do you need something?" she asked as she was folding and unfolding her hands on the desk, not sure what do with them since she couldn't work like this.

Emma walked closer to Regina as the children started to enter the classroom, some laughed quietly and some started talking softly to each other. Mary Margaret tried to keep them as quiet as possible, even though it was pretty hard.

Emma leaned over the desk and moved her face closer to Regina's. "I don't think this is your office."

When Regina heard the seriousness in the blonde's voice, her smiled faded and her hands started to feel all over the desk. Finally she found the apple at the corner of the desk, next to some chalk. Slowly she started to realize what she had done wrong. Stupid buildings, why did they all look so familiar?

"I'm in the school, right?"

Emma nodded only to realize that Regina couldn't see her. "Yeah. And as much as I'd love to see you teach a room full of kids, I think we need to go home."

Regina was silent for once as she only nodded and let herself be guided towards the exit. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

**what did you think? What do you hope to see in the next chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay first things first.**

**I didn't mean to offend anybody. I know someone myself who is blind and I know that it's nothing like this and they are capable of doing a lot of things themself. But we have to remind ourselves that this is Regina's first day of being blind, she isn't born with it, she isn't used to being blind so she has to completely adapt herself. I just wanted to have a little fun and I'm sorry for insulting anybody. I tried having it more realistic and deeper this next chapter**

**Okay, second of all. WOWWW THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND EVERYTHING. I haven't had this many yet for only one chapter! Really amazing!**

**Like I mentioned, this chapter isn't as fun as the first one, so I hope you all still like it as it is more angsty (don't worry there will also be funny moments)**

**Sorryit took quite long! I'm just extremely busy with school. Good thing is that there will be a third part. It was too big to put it all in one chapter...**

**Hope you enjoy this next one,**

**xx**

**p.s: disclaimer: I don't own once or any of the characters.**

**BETA'D NOW :)**

* * *

Turns out, it could get worse.

"Miss Swan!" Regina suddenly yelled as the blonde tried to place the fork in her hand, making her startle and Henry flinch beside her.

Regina had been trying to keep it together for Henry, but now she just couldn't anymore. She pushed Emma's arm away and pushed her chair back. She tilted her head towards the blonde, who was still shocked by Regina's sudden outrage. The brunette had actually let her help her during most of the day, which had surprised Emma but she was pleased with it since Regina could use all the help she could get.

Regina stood up from the table and started walking towards the stairs. But before leaving the room, she turned around and stared back into the kitchen. Henry, who sensed this wasn't a conversation he should be a part of, quickly pushed past his mother towards the living room to watch some TV.

Emma slowly moved in front of Regina and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Regina flinched even though she had heard the blonde's footsteps moving towards her. Quickly she took a step backwards.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked gently.

Regina huffed and Emma knew that something had changed, she had taken it too far. She had been testing Regina the entire day and this was just a step too far.

"What's wrong is that you think I can't do anything for myself. Just because I can't see doesn't mean that I don't know my fork is on my left and my knife is on my right. I'm perfectly capable of picking up objects, Miss Swan."

Emma was temporarily speechless. "I'm.. I'm sorry I just thought that.. since the thing with the dress and the house…" She stammered.

Regina moved her head and turned around to slowly and carefully move towards the stairs.

"Well you thought wrong Miss Swan. You can leave now."

And with those words Regina left the stunned blonde alone in the middle of her house, unsure of what to do. It took at least ten minutes before Regina finally heard the front door close again, confirmation that Emma was gone. After that she let out a deep breath and dropped herself down on her bed, finally letting the tears escape. She doesn't care that her mother thinks it means you're vulnerable. Right now, she just had to cry.

* * *

Emma arrived back at her apartment, still a bit shocked by the sudden outburst from Regina but she should have realized sooner that at one point, this would all have been too much for her. Regina doesn't like people helping her, especially Emma, and she knew that. She closed the door behind her and was slightly startled by the voice of her roommate.

"What are you doing home so soon?" Mary Margaret asked and Emma slowly turned around.

"I thought you were going to stay for a couple of days, till Regina had her sight back."

Emma sighed deeply and walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of beer.

"I was," she started as she sat down slowly and took a sip before continuing, "but then she sort of kicked me out of the house."

Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Her high pitched voice said as she took a sip of her own drink.

"I don't know.." Emma said as she started pulling of the paper of her beer bottle, clearly finding it hard to talk about it.

"Emma, you can tell me." The brunette said as she tried to catch Emma's gaze.

The blonde sighed deeply before looking up and smiling slightly. "It's just that," another deep breath, "I want to help her, I want to be there for her but she won't let me, not really. It was okay this afternoon but I don't think she is really letting me in, you know? It's like she always has this mask up and I don't know how to get through it. I care.." Emma trailed of there, realizing she shouldn't finish that sentence if she didn't want her roommate to know everything. It seemed though that Mary Margaret had caught her little slip.

"You care about her." The brunette finished with a knowing smile. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"You know?" She asked, sounding like a little girl.

The brunette chuckled slightly. "Well I figured things out pretty fast after you said no to every guy who asked you out and started looking at Regina's ass all the time."

Now it was Emma's turn to laugh. "Was it really that obvious?" She asked.

The brunette nodded.

The two women laughed again and it took a whole minute till the laughter died down. After that, Emma took another sip and turned serious again.

"Do you think Regina knows?" She asked softly.

The brunette frowned a little, clearly thinking about it. "I don't know, I think she does. Sometimes after you stop staring at her she turns to look at you, for a few whole minutes. You never notice but she tends to do that and in rare situations I can even catch her smiling. There's always this look in her eyes; it's different then the stare she always gives the rest of us."

Emma found herself smiling like a love struck teenager at the older woman's words. It seems like there is hope for them; if Regina is really interested in her than Emma has a chance of breaking that mask and really having a shot with her. But the smile faded when she remembered Regina had just kicked her out of the house.

"So what do I do now?" Emma asked.

The brunette seemed to think it over for a second before answering. "You wait. If she needs you, she'll call. You can't push her."

Emma nodded in agreement and tried to do something for work in order to get her mind off of Regina.

* * *

On the other side of Storybrooke Regina was just getting into the shower. Her cheeks had dried tears on them and she was pretty sure that her hair was really messed up by now. Slowly she started removing the bandage and her clothes. It all went smoothly and she made sure to place her phone on the ground, if she needed it. Slowly she stepped into the shower; she was glad that it usually stayed on the same temperature so she didn't have to change that.

The shower was amazing, it actually went better than the previous day. She hadn't told Emma about it but she had almost slipped the day before and struggled for quite some time.

After about fifteen minutes in the shower, Henry turned the water on downstairs, she could hear the sound of the water running downstairs and she gasped, trying to move back in her stall. She knew what was coming and she knew she had to turn it off as fast as possible.

"Henry!" She shouted even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She hated herself for cancelling that appointment with the plumber last week. Her hands started scanning the wall, but in her current state of panic it was much harder. The water was already turning extremely hot and she pulled her hand back, hissing in pain. She was rapidly closing and opening her eyes, still nothing. Regina was relieved that the rest of her body was away from the water but quickly it would feel really hot under her feet too. She forced herself to push her hand back into the water and this time she found the handle. But in her sudden move she lost her balance, falling down and hurting her ankle in the process. The pain from the extremely hot water was worse though, so she moved quickly and used her body to push the shower doors open and pulled herself out of it and onto the cold floor of her bathroom.

She groaned in pain and grabbed her ankle, it was hurting like hell and her body felt like it was on fire. Tears pricked into her eyes once again and she tried to force them back. "It's a sign of weakness, Regina." She heard her mother's voice in her head.

She tried standing up but the pain was too strong and there was no way she could turn that water off again. She grabbed the towel that was still on the ground and wrapped it around herself. She couldn't ask Henry to help her, it would be too weird and she didn't want him anywhere near that hot water. Besides, the door was locked. And if she were to be truly honest, Henry wasn't the person she needed right now. She needed someone else, someone she had kicked out of her house just about an hour ago. She knew that Emma would come, she could always count on her. Quickly she grabbed her phone and speed-dialed Emma, hoping her voice wouldn't be shaking too much.

* * *

In Mary Margaret's apartment things hadn't really gotten better over the last hour. Emma was clearly nervous and she couldn't seem to calm herself down.

"Emma…" the brunette said.

Before Emma could respond her phone started ringing and the woman had it in her hand within a second.

"Emma." She quickly breathed into the phone.

It was silent for a long time and Emma could only hear breathing on the other side of the line.

"Regina, are you okay?" she asked. "I know it's you I saw the caller I.D."

She could hear the other woman take a deep breath.

"I need you." She said and Emma's heart broke when she heard how shaky the brunette's voice sounded.

"I'm coming."

Emma rushed over to the Mayor's house once again. She knocked on the door and wasn't surprised when it was her son that opened the door. He frowned when he saw the concerned look of his biological mother.

"Is everything okay, Emma?" He asks her.

She briefly nods but doesn't even look at him. She shuffles, trying to spot Regina. Finally, she just brushes past Henry into the house.

"Where's your mom?" She asks a still very confused Henry.

He shrugs. "I think she's taking a shower or something."

Emma doesn't even respond to him but just runs up the stairs, while commanding Henry to stay downstairs and just watch some TV.

"Regina." Emma says as she knocks on the door. She can hear the water running inside so she knows that Regina is indeed in the bathroom.

"Regina." She says a little louder, knocking on the door once more.

Finally Emma can hear the clearing of a throat and someone moving over the cold floor of the bathroom. Then there is a loud bang against the door and slowly the lock is being turned.

Emma's hand immediately wants to open the door but Regina's voice stops her.

"Wait." She says loud and Emma freezes in her movement. She moves her head a little closer to the door and can hear fabric being moved. She knows Regina is trying to cover herself up.

"Okay." The soft voice of Regina says and slowly Emma pushes the door open. She is immediately met with warm air and steam from the extremely hot water. Her worried eyes drop down to Regina, who is sitting on the floor, trying to cover herself up as much as possible. She can't see if she's hurt but she must be, because otherwise she wouldn't have called.

"What the hell happened?" Emma says as she brushes past Regina and turns of the extremely hot water. She knew that she should have warned Henry once more about not turning the water on downstairs when his mother was taking a shower.

"I think it's quite clear what happened, Miss Swan." Regina said, trying to protect some part of herself by being bitchy.

Emma ignored it and slowly sat down on the floor in front of Regina. She placed her hand against the woman's cheek and Regina immediately flinched and turned her head away.

"Sorry." Emma said, she kept forgetting that Regina can't see the hand moving towards her face. She was getting frustrated however, that the brunette kept pushing her away.

"Are you hurt?" The blonde asks softly, not wanting to scare Regina away but also wanting to know how bad the situation was.

"I don't know, I can't see it remember?" Regina asks, her voice cold.

The blonde rolls her eyes in annoyance and stands up, making sure Regina hears it.

"If you don't want my help you shouldn't have called me." Emma said, unlocking the bathroom door.

"I get that it's scary but if you would just stop being so fucking closed up, and let me help you for god's sake!" Emma said, her tone louder. She immediately regretted it and sighed, placing a hand on her forehead and dropping her head.

"I shouldn't have said that." The sheriff's voice said. She didn't know what to do so she just stood there awkwardly, trying not to stare at Regina's half naked body.

Finally, when she had no idea what to do anymore and figured she should just get Regina some clothes and call the hospital instead, the woman spoke up again.

"It hurts here." Her voice said, quietly. She pointed towards her ankle. "And here." She added, now brushing her finger over her left wrist.

Emma couldn't help but smile and for once she was happy Regina couldn't see it. Finally she was letting her in.

She locked the door again and moved in front of Regina, who seemed extremely uncomfortable with her lack of clothes. Emma couldn't see that much but judging by what she could see, the brunette had no reason to be uncomfortable. But she also didn't like to see her so vulnerable so she grabbed Regina's bathrobe that was placed on a high shelf and then looked from the thing to Regina.

"Can you stand?" She asked and she could see the brunette tense up again. "Relax, I won't look. I'm just going to help you in your bathrobe, okay?"

Slowly, Regina nodded and started moving. She dropped the towel and stood still. She felt the soft material of the bathrobe touch her back and she instantly moved her arms in it and quickly tightened it around her waist.

"Thank you." She said and Emma was sure she hadn't heard the brunette say that before.

"Let's get you to your bedroom so that I can look at your ankle and wrist, okay?" The blonde said as she placed a hand on the woman's lower back, who didn't tense up for once, and opened the door, guiding her towards her bedroom and making sure she didn't use her left ankle too much.

Emma's hand left Regina's back the second they entered the bedroom, not wanting Regina to feel like she couldn't do anything on her own again. Unfortunately for her, she didn't know that Regina missed the warmth and comfort of the hand the second it moved away.

"Okay, do you have a first aid kit or something?" Emma said, knocking quite a few things over in her rush.

The brunette chuckled. "I thought I was the blind one, please don't ruin my bedroom."

Emma stopped and turned to shoot Regina a questioning gaze. Was that woman really teasing her just now?

"Everything okay, dear?" The Mayor asked when it was suspiciously quiet all of the sudden.

Emma shook herself from her thought and finally found the first aid kit. She also grabbed a vase that had some almost dead flowers in it and filled it with fresh water.

"Yeah, I uh.. I found it." She stammered, causing Regina to frown as she walked towards the brunette on the bed again.

Emma didn't warn her when she pushed Regina's hand in the vase of water so the woman was startled. She hissed from the sudden pain on her wrist and Emma softly apologized to her.

She started moving her hand in the object and felt the odd shape it had.

"Miss Swan?" She asked, her voice playful again.

"Yes?" The blonde responded.

"Is this my vase?" She asked and Emma felt a blush reach her cheeks.

"Yeah sorry, it was the closest thing." The blonde said and Regina couldn't stop herself from laughing again, just like Emma couldn't stop from smiling once again as she watched the genuine smile cross the brunette's features. _I really have to stop this once she can see again._ The blonde said to herself.

* * *

After thirty minutes of Emma examining Regina's wrist and ankle, they were all done and Emma was actually ready to go. Luckily, Regina let her take Henry to bed so they didn't have to struggle getting her to the other room, with one bad foot.

When she returned she saw that Regina had changed back into her hello kitty PJ's. She quickly took a picture again, saving it on her phone. Only this time, it made a sound, making the brunette frown.

"Miss Swan, did you just take a picture?" She asked, trying not to smile. She had no idea what was going on with her but suddenly she was all too eager to let Emma in and if she had to be honest, she didn't want the blonde to leave.

Emma didn't know what to say for a full minute but then decided that being honest was probably the best solution.

"Yeah… I kinda have been taking pictures today and yesterday…" She said, hoping the brunette wouldn't get angry or close up again. Things were finally okay between them.

"I want to see all these pictures when I can see again." Regina said, her tone warning but you could hear the playful tone underneath.

"Will do." The blonde responded as she grabbed her famous red leather jacket from where she had dropped it on the ground earlier.

"Well.. if you're all better again, I should be going." Emma said awkwardly and started backing out the room.

The brunette forced herself to speak up, even though she was nervous as hell. "Do you…uh.." She stammered.

"What?" Emma asked, pushing Regina to just say it.

The brunette took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you mind staying?" She asked and when it stayed silent for a long time she added, "I might need some help with Henry tomorrow morning.."

Suddenly she felt someone sitting down in the bed next to her, and she could hear clothes being removed. She could hear the golden locks of Emma hit the pillow and she tried not to smile.

"Of course I'll stay."

* * *

**YAY :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Really sorry is has been so long. School is just killing me but I'm almost done! (finally) Anyways, I hope you guys are happy with the way I ended this and I want to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited or followed this story! I love you all and thanks so much! **

**This was is slightly longer than the previous ones but also not beta'd yet :( will probably be tomorrow though. **

**Hope you enjoy, **

**xx **

**MC**

* * *

Regina opened her eyes and was met with extreme darkness. She had no idea what time it was and for a second she panicked. She started searching the bed for another body beside her, one that provided her with so much safety. She started breathing heavier when all she felt were empty sheets. Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching.

The footsteps stopped and Regina tried to calm herself.

"It's just me, Regina. I had to go to the bathroom." The unrecognizable voice said and immediately Regina felt a wave of relief.

"I know that. What time is it?" She asked as she felt the footsteps walk towards the bed and then she wasn't alone in the bed anymore. Emma reached over and tentatively touched Regina's hand. The woman was startled but she didn't pull her hand back.

"It's 3 am and it's okay to be a little bit scared okay. I would be too."

Regina turned on her side, away from Emma.

"I wasn't scared Miss Swan, I was merely wondering if it was time to get Henry to school."

The blonde rolled her eyes at the stubborn woman. Regina would truly never admit it. She decided to ignore the brunette and pressed herself to Regina's back anyway, draping an arm around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked and Emma just shrugged.

"Just letting you know that I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Now sleep."

No matter how hard Regina wanted to fight against it, she couldn't bring herself too. Not only because she was exhausted but also because it felt so good and so safe in the blonde's arms. Her eyes closed and when she could hear the blonde's deep and slow breathing, indicating that she was asleep, Regina nuzzled even closer in Emma's hold.

* * *

"Mom!" "Emma!" A loud voice from downstairs yelled and the blonde woke. Grunting she tried looking down at her arm, wanting to know the reason why it was hurting so much.

She smiled when she saw that the brunette was sleeping on it. Regina had rolled them over in the night and her head was now on Emma's chest and she had rolled onto Emma's arm. As much as Emma loved the peaceful sight, her arm was hurting like hell and she needed to get Henry to school. But before she truly started pulling away she retrieved the camera that was luckily on the ground next to her clothes. She held it up with her free hand and took a picture of Regina sleeping on her chest. She turned the camera around to look at it and was actually shocked by how genuinely happy her smile was. It had been long since she had seen herself smile like that on pictures. Regina just looked totally adorable like that. She grinned when she thought of how ashamed Regina was going to be when she would see these pictures later. Slowly, she removed herself from Regina's body and dressed herself, putting the camera in her jacket. She walked towards the bedroom door and just when she wanted to pull it open she turned back. She couldn't just leave Regina here, the brunette would be scared once she woke. And Emma had promised not to leave her. So instead of going downstairs she walked back towards the bed.

"Regina?" She asked.

Nothing.

"Regina." She said a little louder this time.

The brunette murmured something but rolled over and continued to sleep. Emma sighed and moved to the other side of the bed.

"Madam Mayor it's time to get up now." Emma said with a teasing smile as she suddenly dropped herself down onto the bed again, half on Regina's body, half on the bed itself.

The woman groaned and her eyes shot open. The heavy scent of cinnamon told her that it was Emma who was pressing her down.

"Miss Swan what are you doing?!" She said as she tried to push the blonde of off her.

Emma moved her head so she could look into the dark brown eyes. "Can you see?" she asked hopeful.

"No." the mayor groaned as she pushed once more against the shoulders above her.

Emma gave it and stood up again. "Well Henry has to go to school but I figured I should wake you before leaving, but I'll be back in half an hour or so to check on you."

Regina sat up and frowned. "I'm going with you Miss Swan."

Emma opened her mouth to protest but the serious look on the brunette's face told her this was not the time to argue with her.

"Whatever you want, your Majesty." Emma said with a bow.

Regina tried not to let the shock show. Luckily Emma's teasing voice told her she was just making fun, Emma didn't know.

* * *

When the whole 'family' was finally in the car – after fighting with Regina over her 'deathtrap' because the brunette practically refused to go in Emma's bug so the blonde had to actually push her in it- Emma's phone beeped. She sighed in frustration and opened the text. Great, Mary Margaret had overslept and they had to pick her up too. Henry was sitting next to her on the passenger seat and noticed the change of direction, quickly picking up what they were doing. He opened his mouth but Emma held a finger in front of her mouth. Regina was already in a bad mood because of the car thing and this would only make things worse.

She stopped in front of her apartment and turned to look at Regina. "I just have to get something real quick, but stay in the car, both of you. I'll be right back."

Regina just turned her head away from the blonde.

* * *

"Emma, hey thanks!" The brunette said as she walked outside of her apartment. "I'm so sorry and it's really unprofessional and-" Emma cut her roommate off.

"it's okay Mary Margaret, can you just do something for me then?"

The brunette nodded eagerly. "Anything."

Emma smiled shyly. "Well, Regina is in the car and she's in a bad mood so I need you to not say anything."

The brunette frowned and crooked her head. "You want me to pretend I'm not there?"

Emma smiled once more. "Yeah… sort of… please? We all know how you two are around each other."

The teacher smiled back at here. "Okay, I understand."

They approached the car again and Emma opened the door to the back seat. She first placed a bag inside with some clothes of her, just in case she was staying over at Regina's again tonight. She made sure to place it against Regina's thigh so that the brunette thought just the bag was getting in the car. She then gestured for Mary Margaret to get in the car. The brunette did, very slowly and quiet. Henry could just barely hold in his laughter.

Emma let out a breath when the woman was finally in the car and she could close the door. She moved back behind the wheel again and smiled at Regina, who still looked as annoyed as before.

Henry nudged her side and pointed towards her pockets. She nodded eagerly and grabbed the camera once more, making a picture of a terrified Mary Margaret and completely arrogant Regina.

"Okay. Good to go."

Emma was grateful for her son to chat the entire way to the school. It was nice and made sure Mary Margaret could actually still breathe. Emma turned towards her son and laughed at one of his jokes, not paying attention to the road for only a split second, which gave a cat just enough time to cross the road.

"OMG EMMA! A CAT! NOOOO POOR BABY. EMMAAAAA BRAKEE!" The woman's voice screamed from the back and then everything happened at once. Emma tried to still the car as fast as possible, Mary Margaret was almost jumping out of it to save the damn cat and Regina's head snapped angry from the person apparently next to her and then to Emma.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING IN THE CAR?!" The woman yelled.

* * *

Emma opened the door of the car and grabbed Regina's hand, helping the stubborn woman out of the car.

"Still mad huh?" she said.

The minute Regina was on her feet again she snatched her hand back from Emma's and defensively folded both arms in front of her chest.

Emma rolled her eyes at the suddenly so defensive woman. Where was the fluffy Regina from last night? Henry appeared by her side and pulled on her hand. "Okay, let's go." She said to the over enthusiastic kid.

She started walking away and looked around to see that Regina was following. Since Emma was walking before them, she didn't notice the pain hovering over the brunette's face. Her ankle was still hurting like hell from yesterday but since Emma had apparently forgotten about it, she also didn't feel the need to mention it.

Suddenly her foot hit something and it was only when falling down that she remembered the stairs in front of the entrance of the school. She fell forward and actually screamed a little from the sudden wave of pain in her ankle. She braced herself for the cold stairs that were going to hit her soon but it never happened. Hands wrapped around her body and she was lowered onto the ground. She could hear Mary Margaret screaming for all the kids to get inside and Emma murmer a quick goodbye to Henry and tell him to go home with Mary Margaret after school. Regina just wanted to nuzzle into the blonde's neck. She felt so ashamed and her ankle was throbbing. She wondered how badly it looked.

After a few quiet moments Emma spoke. "How's the pain on a scale from 1 to 10?"

Regina shrugged. "A 4 or so."

Emma's eyebrows rose and she looked at the swollen and blue ankle, the brunette also wasn't even wearing heels which was a sign itself.

"You're lying."

Regina rolled her eyes for the effect. "Your superpower again?"

Emma shook her head. "No, you should see your ankle Regina. That's gotta be like a 9. Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?"

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning it."

Emma choose to ignore the comment again. Regina needed her, and she was showing it in her own ways, even though it hurt Emma.

She stood and helped Regina up also, helping her stand on one of the steps of the stairs while standing at the bottom herself. "Lean forward." She said softly as she held her hands open next to her sides.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked but slowly leaned forwards anyways, finding Emma's shoulders with her hands.

"Oh no!" She said once she realized what the blonde was planning. "That's not happening."

"Hell it is." Emma said, a little more aggressive than she had planned but it seemed to work as Regina finally gave in and climbed on her back.

Emma started walking and Regina found herself actually enjoying being in such close proximity to the blonde and being taken care of like this.

* * *

"Madam Mayor, I'm afraid you have sprained your ankle pretty bad. There will be a doctor later to give you a bandage and some crutches but in your condition I suggest you have someone around you at all times." Dr. Whale said as he looked at the X-ray pictures from Regina's ankle.

"You're lucky it's not broken." He said.

"Crutches will be fine." Was all that Regina answered, folding her arms in front of her chest once more. She know she was sending extremely mixed signals towards Emma but she couldn't care less right now.

Dr. Whale looked from Emma to Regina, trying to find out what happened between Regina coming in on Emma's back with her head resting peacefully on the blonde's shoulder to this again. Emma tried her best not to make eye contact with him so Whale understood that it was time to leave for him. The minute he left the room Emma stood up and started pacing around the room angrily. "Stop being so defensive, Regina. Goddamnit, I'm only trying to help you. A 'thank you Emma' would be nice. Where is the Regina from last night, the one that actually opened up to me and let me in."

"She's gone. Last night was.."

"I get it scary, fucking scary. But not wrong or a mistake, you can't say that. I know that's not what you really think. You just don't want to let me in because you're scared of what will happen if you do, but you can't keep pushing me away Regina. Because no matter how hard you try, I'm not going anywhere. I know I have the most crappy timing ever but I love you Regina."

She let out a shaky breath. Wow, that felt good. "I love you and I think that you love me too, and whatever the reason is that you're holding yourself back, we can work on it. I can make it go away if you just give me a chance. So just.."

she moved closer to Regina and slowly leaned over the woman's body. She moved forward even more and softly kissed one of Regina's eyelids. She placed the camera on the little table next to Regina's bed and moved towards the door.

"Just think about it."

Regina started crying the minute the blonde closed the door behind her. This was the second time in two days that she was crying. She was growing weak. She could only imagine what her mother would have done or said. But right now she didn't even care. She was tired and conflicted. She did really care about Emma, maybe even loved her but should she really let herself fall in love so easily again. She couldn't risk losing another person anymore. Henry was already pulling away from her and that was enough pain already. What if she gave in and opened up to Emma. What would happen if the curse broke? The blonde probably wouldn't want anything to do with her anymore. But she could also see herself being with Emma, it would be so easy. She finds herself enjoying the easy company and even though she keeps pushing the sheriff away, she never seems to get rid of her. It would be nice to have someone who looks after her. Finally she becomes too tired to even think of it anymore. She closes her eyes and she can still feel the warm kiss from Emma on her eyelids, which makes her stomach flip once more. Peacefully, she falls asleep.

When Regina opens her eyes again it's evening. The clock says it's 21:04 actually. Her shift to the tablewhere there are some white flowers and a "Get well" card from Henry. She smiles at the funny picture on the card. Suddenly, it hits her. She can see!

Instantly, she sits up, causing a wave of pain to hit her ankle but she ignores it for now. Her eyes roam over the room. She can truly see again. She smiles and wants to call someone but she has no idea where Emma has left her phone. She sees the camera and wonders, will the pictures still be on there?

Tentatively she grabs the object and turns it on. The bright light is painful for her eyes who had only seen darkness for the past couple of days but she rubs in them and recovers quickly.

The first picture she sees is one where Emma had just saved Regina, she was leaning on one foot and rubbing her eyes. Emma was standing next to her, looking extremely concerned. It was weird to see it from this perspective, to see the truly concerned look on Emma's face.

She flips to the next pictures. Most of them, barely have her on them. She is being pushed onto the gurney right about now but she can only see a piece of it. Henry clearly was also trying to see with his own eyes and also Emma is blocking some of the pictures, she can't figure out if she's doing it on purpose to protect her ego or if she is just not noticing the pictures being taken.

The next picture that pops up has her gasping for air and a wave of shame hits her. She sees herself, crying the wall, just a piece of the wall, right next to the frame of a painting that she was trying to clean. The worst thing is probably her clothes though. God she wished Henry had said something. There are also some pictures of her in the kitchen but she is searching for other pictures. Pictures with a particular blonde in them.

She found them quickly enough. Emma was standing in the entrance of Regina's kitchen and the brunette couldn't help but chuckle by the look of shock on the blonde's face. The following picture was what Emma was seeing apparently. She blushed as she saw herself in her kitchen with flour in her hair and standing awkwardly next to the table. It surprised her that the blonde had managed to hold in her laughter. She clicked the button and the next picture showed up. Ah, there it was. The sheriff was doubled over, holding a hand over her stomach and she was clearly laughing. Regina rolled her eyes at the picture.

The next once were quite boring, until a picture where Emma had her hand in Regina's hair. She could remember that moment but it was the look in Emma's eyes that was knew to her. It seemed like the blonde didn't care one bit what her eyes showed now that Regina couldn't see them anymore. Also, she was smiling very sweetly at her and Regina wished she could have actually seen it in that moment instead of in a picture. She was shocked by the look on her own face, not just the redness of her eyes but the cold, hard look that she was shooting at the blonde. Was that really how she looked at Emma? She knew that was what she wanted, she wanted to look cold so people wouldn't come closer but really? Then what was it that had Emma always think there was something so much warmer inside her.

The next 10 pictures weren't really interesting, that was until she reached the picture where she was wearing her pajama's.

A hand covered her mouth. Had she really been wearing THAT?! She thought she didn't even had that shirt anymore. Henry had taken a picture again and in the picture Emma was also making a picture with her phone. She was definitely going to ask her later to delete that picture. She smiled at the look on Emma's face.

Then there was a picture that Emma had taken of herself sitting behind the desk in the school the next morning. She felt the embarrassment creep back to her and she blushed. She did look pretty confident behind that desk. The next one was taken by Mary Margaret and showed Emma and herself. The blonde still had that same loving look on her face.

She was surprised by the next picture and she was also shocked by her own reaction to it. The minutes she saw the picture of a broken Emma, sitting with her head in her hands and tears on her cheeks, Regina's eyes watered. That must have been after she rejected Emma and she was sure the blonde had no idea Mary Margaret had secretly taken that picture. A tear rolled over her cheek and she brushed it away, suddenly feeling guilty about the way she had treated her. All Emma had done until now was take care of her and make sure nothing happened to her, and all she had seen herself do was shoot the woman cold looks and push her away. She needed to apologize, but after she had seen all these pictures.

The next one was after her little accident, in her bedroom actually. Emma was holding the vase awkwardly and looking at it in a way that made Regina laugh out loud. She really wished she could have witnessed that herself. The blonde looked pretty adorable. She noticed there were only two more pictures and she felt sad. She didn't want this to end, she enjoyed seeing them but it also hurt her a little.

In the next frame she herself was staring right ahead and Emma's hand was holding her wrist, stroking it while looking into Regina's eyes. She felt disappointed that she couldn't see the blonde's eyes because she wondered what would be shown in them. Eager to see what the last picture was she clicked the button.

Her eyes watered again and she blushed. Wow. She looked so … peacefull… and Emma was smiling like Regina hadn't seen her do before, not even in the other pictures. It almost looked normal. Was there really any way that she could possibly still push the blonde away but her feelings were too strong. There was a big chance she would get her heart broken again, she knew that but seeing all these pictures, and knowing all that Emma had done for her, she couldn't push her away anymore. She pushed the alarm button for a nurse and within half an hour she was released from the hospital.

* * *

At ten o'clock she stood in front of her own door. Luckily dr. Whale had been kind enough to drop her off else she would have probably bruised her other ankle too in her rush. She knew Emma would be here, she wouldn't leave Henry alone and they couldn't all stay at Mary Margaret's place. She knocked and after a few moments the door finally opened and she looked at the blonde who had taken the opportunity to change into the Pajama's she had borrowed from Regina. Her head was messy and her make-up was on her cheeks. She had been crying too.

"Regina how did you get here? Are you okay?" There you had that same concerned look again as she slowly placed her hand on Regina's shoulder. She was surprised when the brunette didn't flinch. She looked in the dark eyes and finally Regina spoke.

"Miss Swan, did no one ever teach you not to open the door in your pajama's. It's not very polite."

She couldn't help smiling when she saw the shocked but extremely happy look on the blonde's face.

"You can see?" She asked and Regina nodded.

"I can Miss Swan, but do try to calm yourself down dear, you'll wake Henry." Emma nodded and quickly helped Regina inside.

They both walked towards the living room and when they sat down silence fell over them. Emma wanted to talk about anything than what had happened at the hospital but they couldn't ignore it.

"Look Regina, I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

Regina raised her hand. "No, I'm sorry. Em-ma.." she saw the hopeful look on the blonde's face when she called her by her first name, "I really am sorry. I saw the pictures, you were there, the whole time and all I did was give you cold looks and push you away."

Emma smiled awkwardly and shrugged. "I'm used to it, nothing I can't handle."

Regina noticed that Emma was nervous and that she was trying to cover it up with being funny. The mayor stared warningly at her and Emma realized this wasn't the time to be funny. She took a deep breath and continued talking. "Look Regina, you give me a hard time but when I look into your eyes I see something else. You have this cold look on your face but when I look into your eyes usually I can tell what you're really thinking. Remember when we were in the bathroom?" Regina nodded slowly, not really wanting to think about that. "I really didn't see anything by the way." Emma said, earning an eye roll from Regina. "No, what I'm trying to say is, you kept pushing me away in the bathroom but your eyes were practically screaming for me to hold you and never let you go."

"But you were leaving anyway." Regina said softly.

"I didn't want to push you."

They were both silent for a few minutes before Regina finally took the courage to speak up.

"I love you."

It was so silent that Emma had almost missed it. She shifted closer to Regina on the couch.

"What?" She asked, shyly. She didn't want to believe her ears.

"I don't want to, because I've had some bad experiences with love but after seeing those pictures I can't just let you walk out of my life again."

Emma grabbed one of Regina's hands and squeezed it. "I'm not going anywhere."

Regina smiled at the memory of the pictures. "I know." She took another deep breath and spoke up this time.

"I love you, Emma."

Emma smiled broadly, the exact same smile she had seen on the picture of this morning. "I love you too."

Carefully, Emma closed the gap that was still between them and pressed her lips against Regina's.

THE END

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this story. :)**


End file.
